


Submission

by Jéssica da Maia (spaceparanoids)



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Americana, BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Dominatrix, F/M, Hand Jobs, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Kinky, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Mild Kink, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Other, POV First Person, Rope Bondage, Self-Insert, Submission, This American Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:10:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceparanoids/pseuds/J%C3%A9ssica%20da%20Maia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor finds himself stuck in a sexually uncomfortable situation with you. However, at your persuasion, he lets his guard down and is presented with more than what he bargains for…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally based on a role play I did with [templarcarla](http://templarcarla.tumblr.com) that never ended properly. I felt bad for leaving our RP thread hanging so I decided to just make a fan fic out of it. After that, I decided to convert this to a ‘Connor/reader’ fic, since I know you all want more of submissive Connor. That and praise be to the blessed Shao Jun for being a trend setter on rope darts. ;)
> 
> This fic is also inspired by a number of headcanons and dirty secrets that were all submitted on the Dirty Assassin's Creed Secrets blog:
> 
>   * [Connor the 'Switcheroo'](http://dirtyasscreedsecrets.tumblr.com/post/49320459499/after-reading-all-these-dirty-little-secrets)
>   * [Connor's scent](http://dirtyasscreedsecrets.tumblr.com/post/44392371512/i-like-to-think-that-connor-has-a-musky-warm)
>   * [Shao Jun the Rope Dart trendsetter](http://dirtyasscreedsecrets.tumblr.com/post/47453648564/since-shao-jun-was-pretty-much-the-trend-setter)
>   * [More rope dart shizz](http://dirtyasscreedsecrets.tumblr.com/post/40815521421/i-want-to-make-connor-my-sex-slave-his)
> 

> 
> I'm pretty sure they were all confessed by me on anon, although I can't for the life of me remember if I really did...don't take my word for it; just enjoy mwahaha

Returning to the Davenport Manor with the assassin only took a matter of minutes, but it felt like hours. Sliding off our horse, I helped him empty the saddlebag and headed inside the mansion. As I drop our things in a pile on the kitchen floor, my mind raced. All I could think about was what had just transpired back in the wilderness.

I saw Connor enter the room, so I ran up to him and hugged him at once. I just could not stop and let go of him…I had to get more of him. Inhaling his scent, I smelt the residues of the forest that clung to his sweaty skin. He had a musky, warm pine cone smell to him that absolutely made me go crazy.

“What is wrong?” Connor asked; he was raising his eyebrows at me, bewildered.

“Just smelling the fruit of the forest, that’s all,” I joked, chuckling. “Sorry, I couldn’t stand to wait what we started back in the woods, so…” I buried my face into this strong chest, his arms wrapping around me as I did so.

Connor didn’t say anything; instead, he merely caressed me and rested his chin onto my crown, one hand combing through my silky hair while the other grazed my waist.

Earlier in the day, we had gone hunting and Connor taught me how to use the bow and arrow. He guided my hands, properly showing me how to use the equipment **.** The feel of his arms around mine, his body close to mine and the smell of him that seeped through his fabric nearly made me melt in that instant. I could have died just standing there, being unwittingly embraced by my man. Oh yes, indeed it made me feel aroused to see just how close this handsome man was to my petite body. He practically enveloped me in his big and strong arms, wrapping around me protectively.

We found ourselves lost in each other’s arms soon after and I wanted to stay that way for an eternity. Of course, Connor had to break it since we still had errands to do. We needed to get the deer meat back to the manor as soon as possible so that it could be prepared for dinner. At least he promised me another cuddle session once we got back.

Breathing in my scent, Connor uttered, “I think you smell fantastic as well,” he murmured, arms holding me tighter.

I smiled, glancing up so that I could kiss him. He gave me a flustered look, and I simply giggled. I broke our embrace and exited the room, where Connor followed me until I began climbing the stairs. Dragging my index finger along the rails, I leered at the assassin. “Shall we continue in the privacy of your room?” I offered, winking.

Connor raised an eyebrow, puzzled at my eagerness. “It has been a long day and dinner still needs to be prepared.” He paused and glanced at our kill in the kitchen before looking back at my expectant expression. “It can wait,” he said as he followed me up, taking my hand and rubbing his thumb over the back of it affectionately.

I beamed and proceeded to make my way up the stairs, side glancing at the Mohawk for only an instant. He smiled at me softly, and I felt my face getting hot as we neared his room which had been forbidden territory until now. I felt my heart skip a beat with each step, my hands almost shaking. Perhaps it was the notion of being guarded in complete privacy with no one but him that brought such an adrenaline rush.

When we reached the door, I walked in first and waited for Connor at the frame. Once he did, I wasted no time, kicking the door closed with my heel. Smirking, I sauntered towards him and pressed my lips to his.

The assassin found himself backed against the wall, my hungry mouth insistent on osculating him. He blinked rapidly for a split second, utterly bewildered. Closing his eyes, he snaked a hand around my waist, gliding it up and down my spine to tease the nape of my neck. His other hand combed through my thick hair, smoothing out a few knots and then tugging just slightly. I could feel his heart racing through his robes, dark skin barely tinged red as he stared at me, pulling back just the slightest. If I was new to his bedroom, he was new to my body.

I placed my hands on his broad chest, gripping onto the fabric tightly. I tugged it, bringing my body closer to his until I could feel the cold of his blades and perhaps the beginning of something else pressing against my hips. Bringing Connor’s bottom lip into my mouth, I suckled it and grazed my tongue along the soft flesh. My heart started beating faster and louder as he caressed the small of my back through my dress.

The Mohawk warrior groaned into the kiss, but soon tore his lips away from mine. Letting go of my waist, he stepped aside and rubbed his reddened cheek. His other hand moved from the base of my spine to the slight tent in his pantaloons.

“Uh…sorry, I have to…adjust myself a little,” he mumbled, turning his back to me as I caught a glimpse of his embarrassment. .

I blinked, furrowing my brows. Had I come on too strong? “A-are you alright?” I dared to ask, reaching out to almost touch him but stopping as he flinched a bit.

The assassin turned his head around only somewhat, darting his eyes at me and then quickly looking away again. “Y-yeah, I am fine…I am just…” he pursed his lips and grumbled something to himself, his voice so low that I couldn’t hear him. Then, I heard him groan in frustration. He glanced at me again, trying to discreetly fix his pants.

I really wonder what he was adjusting…I saw him jolt his arms down aggressively—did he just shove something inside his pants!? Just then, I heard the sound of him fastening them, and it made me feel as though I was on fire. “There’s no need to hide it—” I bit my bottom lip to stop myself from talking; I had the urge to snicker but didn’t want to humiliate the assassin anymore. “In fact, if you are having trouble, perhaps a little—‘help’—is what you need…” I paused, staring at him expectantly.

Connor glared at me, his face a dark red. “N-no, t-that is fine—in fact, I-I do not feel a-anything at all…” Groaning, he scratched his head and stared down at his pants again, shoving that _something_ inside as best as he could and fiddling with the laces at the top. I heard him make a patting noise and then give a sigh of relief. Curious, I raised an eyebrow.

“Uh, I will be alright,” he muttered, side-eyeing me, his back to me still. I licked my lips and saw my chance.

Smirking, I swayed my hips, walking seductively towards him. I placed my hands on his shoulders, massaging the thick muscle a little through the outer coat. I could tell that he was very tense from the way his back was taut. Moving my lips to his ear, I whispered in the most seductive voice, “Are you sure?” I stood on my toes so that I could peck Connor’s neck. Taking the supple skin gently between my teeth, I gave him light nips up and down. What little space remained between us was now filled by the curves of my body fitting into his.

His shoulders slouched and I smirked softly, pinching the nape of his neck, making him whimper helplessly. “I—I…” he stammered, shifting his hips against mine. He finally just resorted to nodding his head in response to my traveling hands and mouth.

I grinned wickedly and twisted my hands around the man’s narrow waist. They trailed slowly but surely towards the top of his pants before finally pulling at his sash.

Connor gulped. He was shaking a little as he watched me throw aside his sash in a nonchalant manner and undo the rest of the strings and buttons on his breeches. He exhaled nervously, seeing that I had pulled his pants down to the point where I was able to cup my hands around the now exposed shaft of his aching member. He shivered at my touch, holding back a moan as I trailed dainty fingers all over him.

“Where is it the most sensitive?” I purred, licking just under his chin.

“T-the tip,” he sputtered, guiding my hand towards it. “A-and also the underside…s-sometimes, t-the…ahthén:no.” 1 He let out another shaky breath and shivered, his dark skin covered in goose bumps.

I didn’t understand the last word the Mohawk said, although I was hardly concerned about that now. “Hm? So this part—” I touched his crown and he squirmed, keeping his moans trapped in his throat. Much to my surprise, I felt a sort of moist substance stick to my finger. Eyes widening, I quickly pulled my finger away to examine it and saw that it was a clear but slightly gooey liquid.

I trailed a finger down Connor’s underside and made him moan openly at last. “C-could you start moving your hand up and down…my…uhhh…my shaft, please?” he pleaded pathetically, gritting his teeth.

I just had to snicker at his begging. “What’s that I hear?” I asked playfully, smiling wickedly once more. “You want me to please you? Well…” my eyes drew down to the rope dart that hung on Connor’s hip. Suddenly, a wanton idea hit me. Simpering, I distracted the assassin and did as was asked, my palm pumping his shaft as my fingers squeezed the thick warm flesh. With the assassin distracted, I snuck my free hand onto one of his robe’s slots and pulled out the rope dart. As quickly as I could, I let go of Connor’s cock and took both of his hands into mine, tying them together.

“H-huh? W-what are you doing!?” Connor panicked, attempting to twist around and look at me.

“Shhh, relax…” I soothed as I secured Connor’s hands with the rope. “You’ll be fine. I just wanted to…spice things up a little, that’s all.” I winked, guiding the bound assassin to the bed. His back was still facing me so I finally spun him around, eager to see just how engorged his member had become.

He gave a small cry of protest, mortified to expose his thick hard prick to me. Squeezing his eyes shut, he turned his head, ashamed.

I gasped, my own body growing warm at the sight of his twitching cock. “Oh my, I didn’t know that you were so…big down there,” I commented coquettishly, covering a hand over my mouth and blushing darkly.

Connor shook his head, unable to speak from his shame. Leering, I pushed him onto the bed and adjusted his position as best as I could so that I could crawl onto it beside him. “You know, I cannot wait to see what you can do with this later on,” I remarked, pointing to his member. “But for now, we shall go easy and slow, since it’s still too early for the more…salacious things.”

Connor merely sighed with both relief and…disappointment? “All I just wanted was to be quickly relieved of my tension,” he muttered, frowning. “Although I cannot help but admit that…that…” he was stammering now, and he gulped. He was at a lost to what he was going to say.

I giggled, finishing his sentence for him. “That you find this enjoyable? That you find it thrilling to be dominated by a lady nonetheless?”

Connor turned his head to the side, averting my gaze. I could see a blush forming on his cheeks as he pressed his lips—he seemed to be doing that a lot lately—and mumbled, “Y-yes…”

“No need to be so shy, dearie.” I cooed, patting his warm cheek and placing a quick peck onto it.

Staring below his waist, I saw that his pants appeared to have moved downwards. His manhood was fully exposed now, and I had to stop myself from licking my lips. I cupped his heavy sac whilst my other hand resumed stroking his cock. I started slow, tracing each thick pulsing vein from the base to the tip. I could tell by Connor’s flushed face and cries of pleasure that he was getting close, so I stopped short and squeezed him.

The assassin groaned, aroused yet dissatisfied. He almost opened his mouth to protest until he saw me starting up again. His breath hitched as I thumbed the wet slit.

Feeling a bit more adventurous, I grazed my finger down the underside of his crown and fondled the thin band of flesh that connected the head to his shaft. He grunted and bucked his hips wildly. Startled from the unexpected move, I laughed, causing Connor to just growl in frustration. As he watched me stop and lift my palms, he thrashed his body all around, pulling at the expert knot I had tied at his wrists.

“If you want more, you will have to say the magic word.” I stated in a coy manner.

“What—what ‘magic word’!?” Connor spat, snarling.

“That is for me to know and for you to find out.” I said playfully, sticking my tongue out.

Connor scowled, emitting a low but menacing rumble. My little wolf had yet to learn patience.

I noticed that he was misbehaving, so I clutched the dart end of the rope and yanked it. This tightened the binds on Connor’s hands and made him yelp and then whimper a bit. He sulked, clearly defeated and at my mercy.

“That’s a good boy,” I purred, leering. I placed hands back on his groin, one massaging his crown whilst the other pumped his shaft.

Connor heaved a pleasurable sigh, relieved that I was back to satisfying him. Soon, his heavy breathing turned into vulgar moans, his sac tightening underneath him.

However, he never saw the oncoming climax because I squeezed the base a second time, delaying his orgasm. I literally had him by the balls now, and it made him growl lowly before lowering his head in submission.

Connor squeezed his eyes shut, tears forming at the corners. Not being able to take it anymore, he gasped. “Please…” Then, in the tiniest whisper, he mumbled, “Let-me-come.”

I raised my eyebrows, chewing the side of my cheek. “You said the magic word! See? All you had to do was say ‘please’. Now how hard was that?”

Connor immediately glared and bared his teeth.

I, however, saw this as misconduct and dared to yank on the rope dart again. Connor’s frustrated expression contorted into one of sadness. It was as if he were a dog begging for his master’s affection. He could not stop himself from whimpering, and I reveled in his misery. I knew how badly he so wanted— _needed_ his release.

“Alright, alright, I’ll get to it,” I said with a chuckle. I showed no mercy as I went about to pumping Connor’s member as fast as possible. He starting moaning again, breathing deeply again as I stroked him recklessly. 

In no time, he hit the edge once more, but this time went over it, grunting and growling as his hips jerked violently. He scrunched his face and gave a loud roar that seemed to shake the bed beneath us. Cum spilled over my hand, staining my palm as I continued to pump him. It twitched weakly as he slowly came down from his high, a few more tiny drops leaking from the slit before finally finishing.

The assassin was breathing heavily now, completely spent. He exhaled a cool breath, beads of sweat rolling down his temples as he closed his eyes, head swaying to the side.

As he relaxed, I lapped at Connor’s fluids, tasting him. The flavor had some saltiness to it, but also a slight bitter flavor—I should have gotten him to eat more fruit during our hunting trip. Still, it was nice to finally know what the Mohawk tasted like. Bitter or no, he was still warm and delicious.

Beaming, I hovered above him and saw the faintest yet sweetest smile spread across his lips. I had to hold myself back from swooning over his angelic expression—I almost felt bad for torturing the poor little virgin. Still, it had been worth it.

As a reward, I pressed a gentle kiss to his lips and he opened his mouth to let me in. I felt him flinch as he tasted his own cum and he bit my tongue in response.

I tore away from him and asked playfully, “Feeling better now? Now that wasn’t so bad, was it?”

“No—I-I mean, y-yes—I—I feel better,” Connor stammered.

I chuckled and kissed him one last time. “You know, I think I should just keep you tied up like this all day. It’s fun.”

“What? No, no—please—let me go now!” Connor yelled, panicking. “I—I must get back to work—I cannot be bound all day!”

Snickering, I said, “Alright then. I’ll let you go.” I rolled over the man’s heavy figure and untied him.

When he was free of his bondage, Connor shoved me back onto the bed in one swift motion. I blinked up at him in surprise and then licked my teeth. How bold. His body pinned me down as he captured my mouth with his and kissed me hungrily. I moaned at this unforeseen passion, but it was soon over as he broke contact. He moved his head towards the crook of my neck and rested there, wanting to do more but clearly too exhausted for it.

I giggled, lifting my fingers and combing them through the Mohawk’s smooth dark hair. “Come on…get up…you’re still unbuttoned, you know?”

“Huh? O-oh…” Connor sputtered in a slight huff. He turned away from me as he cleaned himself and fastened his breeches awkwardly.

“Why so shy?” I asked softly. “You don’t have to hide from me anymore…” I crawled over to where he was and kneeled behind him, hands snaking around as I helped him redo his pants. My hands purposely brushed his now limp prick as I did so, making him tense up a little. He hunched over and grumbled a bit, making me chuckle.

Connor muttered something through gritted teeth, but I wasn’t able to catch what it was that he said in his native tongue.

“What?” I questioned, giving him an expectant look. “Did you say something?”

“No—I said nothing,” Connor said rather quickly.

I was silent for a minute, suspicious of his motives. I had this feeling that he might be planning something behind my back; I would have to watch out for him sometime…“Whatever,” I muttered, securing his sash and patting his bulge before letting go of him.

Connor got up and headed for the door. Rotating on his heel, he motioned for me to come over. “As much as I enjoyed our…session, we still have a lot of things to do and cannot waste any more time.”

Rolling my eyes and huffing, I rose from the bed and sidled up to him. “Of course! But really, tell me…did that help at all?”

“Sure it did,” Connor answered, gazing down at me before he dipped his head to steal a kiss. He pulled back a bit and murmured, “Niá:wen.” 2

The kiss was sweet and unexpected. I felt my heart flutter in my chest as I managed, “M-my pleasure.”

“I will give you something in return next time,” Connor affirmed, his expression serious. However, I could have sworn that there was a devilish glint in his eye…

“Really? What will it be?” I asked, knitting my eyebrows at his suspicious expression.

“You shall have to wait and see,” Connor replied, taking my hand and guiding me as we exited his room. “I do not want to spoil the surprise.”

“Alright then, I will…although I am curious to see what it is that you have in store for me,” I remarked, simpering.

As we went about to resuming our errands, I kept on catching the man sneaking a mischievous smile every now and then. I could only wonder when he was going to pull off his revenge, although I doubt it would go as well as he expected it to. That little virgin thought that just after one session, he could threaten _me_? Ha! He was not even experienced as I was, so I was intrigued to see just what sort of—novice—sorcery he would be pulling on me…


	2. Dominance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor is back this time to please you, except now the tables have turned. Being the gentle lover that he is, he surprises you, taking over you in the most unexpected way possible. Revenge is oh so very sweet when one finally has the upper hand—his transformation from a clueless, innocent virgin to an omnipotent sex god becomes complete thanks to the aid of a certain object…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sequel to ‘Submission’. Due to popular demand, I decided to make a second chapter for it. It’s my highest voted story so far (99 notes!)… This was kind of hard to write though because there were many things I was uncertain of and wasn’t sure if I could do the prequel some justice. I hope this didn’t turn out like Fifty Shades of Grey…I tried my best to not make it sound so corny…
> 
> **Warning:** Nothing but shenanigans in this. Gratuitous amounts of [Stupid Sexy ~~Flanders~~ Connor](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/StupidSexyFlanders) up ahead. The rope dart also makes its return in this chapter (for which I will eternally praise the blessed Shao Jun for lol).

It has been a couple of months now since that fateful day when I showed Connor ‘the beginnings’. What started out as simple play became raunchier as our relationship moved forward. I had tremendous joy in trying to think of all the ways to torture my poor little virgin until he couldn’t take it anymore. He has been quite the obedient gentleman lately—enough to make him a slave to all my desires. Ah, yes indeed—he was the perfect pet in bed.

However, there seemed to be some sort of mischievous glint in his eye every time our sessions ended—it was as if he weren’t all that innocent as I pictured him to be. I really wonder what he had been hiding all this time…I still do remember him saying that he had a surprise in store for me…

It not was until tonight that I discovered what he meant by that.

“Wha—what are you doing!?” I yelled in a way that let him know how I annoyed I was as he threw me onto the bed. I scrambled to get up but was only pinned down by the weight of Connor’s body. He leered at me, his gaze intense as he initiated binding my hands with the rope dart.

“An eye for an eye, that is what,” the assassin spoke with such smugness that he couldn’t help but smirk.

I gawked at him as I realized what was happening. He couldn’t be serious now, could he!? “You really think that tying my hands up would be enough to dethrone me?” I scoffed. I flashed him an equally mocking grin and spat, “Don’t forget who’s still the virgin here, Connor.”

The smirk on the chap’s face merely grew wider. “I have once entered a higher plane of existence that was far beyond your reach,” he stated matter-of-factly. Subsequently, he commenced kissing my neck, murmuring in the process, “What I experienced there taught me everything I needed to satisfy you.”

I gawped again, absolutely clueless as to what on earth he was blathering about. “What are you talking about!?” I blurted, getting more aggravated by the minute. I don’t know what kind of tricks this fellow was trying to pull off, but its amusement faded the moment he started acting vague.

“Another world, another dimension, another life…” he susurrated. He already had half of my outfit taken off ages ago before he pinned me down and bound me. He was in the process of removing my bodice now, impatient as he fumbled with the laces.

For a moment there, I helplessly chuckled as I watched him undo my corset in despair. “You know, if you just untie me, I could help you there,” I suggested with a smirk.

Connor solely glared at me. “I am fine, thank you,” he grumbled, finally undoing the laces that kept my stays together.

I laughed freely now, amused at his attempt to dominate me. “You know, you’re doing an awful job so far of ‘taming’ me if that is what you are going for,” I remarked, showing him my own smug grin.

He merely ignored me and moved on to the next step, not even bothering to properly undress me as he ripped my chemise apart to shreds.

“H-Hey! You can’t just do that!” I snarled; I was fully enraged now that his actions had become more feral. “That cost me money!”

“I promise I will buy you a new one,” Connor proclaimed, unfazed by my anger. “Besides, I think you deserve a higher quality cotton chemise.”

“I—w-what?” I uttered, stunned by his sudden act of kindness. I asked him coquettishly, “You mean you’re going to pamper me?”

“Anything to keep you happy, norónhkhwa1,” Connor purred, nuzzling my neck while his hand brushed my intimate bits through the sheer stockings that shielded them. As much as I was flattered by his undying devotion, I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning—I didn’t want to give him the satisfaction that he was winning no matter how much he tried to kiss my arse right now. In fact, I actually wouldn’t mind it if he literally kissed my arse at this moment…

He grazed my pearl with the tip of his fingers, the sensation of his nails sending shivers up my spine. “Y-you are v-very s-sweet,” I said breathlessly while trying my best not to moan against all odds. “A-as always-s—b-but d’you t-think this is r-really enough to s-subdue m-me?”

Connor stopped circling his digits around my nub, instead sitting up and yanking my legs closer to him until the apex of my thighs joined with his torso. He leaned closer, looking at me seriously and rumbling, “When I say that I would do anything to make you happy, I do mean that I will.” He stared down at my crotch, unsure of for minute on what to do until he leaned forward again and mumbled with tender eyes, “I enjoy seeing you cry in pleasure, as that satisfies me more than my own gratification. Nothing pleases me more than seeing my beloved in pure bliss, and I am more aroused by that than when you stimulate me.”

I stared at him in shock, unable to do anything as I let his works sink into my mind. “I…I…” I was so enamored by his genuineness that I couldn’t say much else. _Damn it_ —if I could, I would have freely grabbed his face and kissed him hard had he not kept me in bondage. Instead, I managed to spit out, “Ratonhnahké:ton…”

Connor knew that I took his word to heart the moment I uttered his real name. There was a fierce sense of determination on his face now, and ripping apart my stockings (oh how I _cringe_ at the thought—I wish he’d just stop doing that), he yanked my lower extremities up even higher until they rested on his shoulders. He buried his face between my thighs, his nose tickling the curls of my delta of Venus. I inhaled a sharp breath when his tongue began working its way in me, as if he had done this a million times over. He was just so skilled in it that I helplessly cried with abandon—I could care less about holding back my moans now.

That little devil of a tongue played with my pearl while he slipped in two digits into my moist entrance, curling them up and caressing a spongy spot somewhere at the anterior of my wall. He diligently pushed onto it,  instigating me to wail as he simultaneously licked my now swollen nub. I whimpered and squirmed at his conducting of my pleasure, as if he were the maestro of my life. He seemed to know this all too well as I caught him sporting that tell-tale appearance of smugness. My thighs involuntarily tightened around him, wanting to experience more of this sweet cadence he was orchestrating—yet he slowed down upon witnessing my desperateness.

I whined in displeasure, which just made him smile insolently in return. “If there was one thing I learnt from you, norónhkhwa, it was to be patient—especially in bed. And now _you_ must learn the same…”

Before I could retort, he went straight back to business, lapping me ravenously as if he were a wolf. I had to bite my lip as it was becoming too much, his tongue teasing my pearl while his fingers continued to ceaselessly press onto the sweet spot of my inner walls. I basically had to sob at how wonderful it all felt and at how _expert_ he was—just— _how_ …? He was only a novice several minutes ago…

He stopped the instant he felt my thighs tighten around him once more, apparently reveling in my misery of not being granted my release. Curse that madman. “I told you I would get my revenge,” he declared pompously, lips daring to twitch into a smirk again.

I liked this not one bit—I despise the idea of having a novice such as him try to gain the upper hand. How dare he attempt to overthrow the queen! “I’m not going to give you the satisfaction of winning,” I sneered, attempting to clench my thighs but to no avail. He simply moved his face away from my apex and put me down, much to my discontent.

“That is too bad then. It is your loss if you do not want to be satisfied,” Connor cooed.

I pouted, not caring how childish I was acting. “What the hell do you mean!?” I shouted; I was getting irritated again, so I tried to break free from my bondage but it was no use. The rope dart he tied on my hands were too secure for me to snap it apart. I glared at the mad bastard, gnarling, “You’re the one who’s toying with me! You won’t even let me climax!”

Connor simply shook his head and emitted a _‘tsk tsk’_ noise. “For someone who is apparently more experienced than I am, you sure are spoiled and do not even have the manners to say ‘please’.”

I gawped at him then snarled; he really knew how to work my nerves up. I tried to say something, but all I could do was growl.

Connor gleamed with hubris as he rose from the bed. “Remember, you were the one that taught me how to say ‘please’ whenever I would beg for my release—” he turned away from me and began to unclothe himself, albeit in an unhurried fashion. Damn it, curse this stupidly handsome man! Even _he_ knows how to tease through the art of undress!? Oh I hope he isn’t doing this intentionally…

I saw him glance at me, merely shrugging his shoulders as he looked away once more and initiated taking off the rest of his attire—but damn it! He was doing it so slow—and in a very nonchalant way, too! This _had to be_ intentional; I know that mad bastard was doing this to torment me. Damn him, perhaps he was right after all in saying that he’d get his revenge for what I did to him several weeks ago. Still though, I refused to let him get his retribution. Thus, I shut my eyes so that I didn’t have to watch him shed his clothes off.

“What is wrong? You do not want any of this?” Connor questioned.

I opened my eyes and saw that he was facing me now, a pout apparent on his lips as he pointed at his bulge. I gaped at him as I had about lost it up to here—I couldn’t stand any of this anymore—the teasing, the coltishness, just…

Aggravated, I roared, “Stop it, will you!? Just come over here and please me!”

He shook his head—there he goes again with the _tsk tsk_ noise—and sighed. “Only if you are more polite in asking for it,” he responded while placing his hands on his hips.

I pratically had to roll my eyes—I hated how he was using my own tactics against me! I knew he was enjoying this as it was apparent with the amusement on his face. I wasn’t going to let him rub it in. So with the coyest smile I could muster, I asked coquettishly, “Please, my dear? I need to feel your big, thick cock inside me.”

I watched him tremble at the sound of my dirty words—ha, I knew that trick would do—and walk over to the bed. He sat on it, crawling towards me and clutching my legs one more time. He left a trail of kisses on my inner thighs until his mouth reached my loins once more. He flicked at my nub ever so slightly, causing me to shiver and crave for more, yet he still wouldn’t give.

I growled; I told him what he wanted to hear! Why wouldn’t he do more? “Why are you still holding back?” I questioned.

Connor stopped licking and eyed me. “Your pleading was good, but not enough,” he expressed as he sat up and slid two fingers into my entrance. He was trying to get me riled up repeatedly as he circled his digits onto my sweet spot, and I just had to moan. He hovered over me while still fingering me, his face only mere centimeters away from mine. In the meantime, his other palm fondled with one of my breasts, pinching the hard nipple and producing some obscene noises from me. With half-lidded eyes, he purred, “I want to see you come undone underneath my touches, and when you do, I want to hear you beg for it with all your heart and soul.”

I trembled at the velvety sound of his words—oh my goodness, I couldn’t believe that was enough to make me melt!

He saw this and smirked as he pushed hard onto my front wall, triggering me to wail. He was fast and the pressure was so amazing that I couldn’t hold back my crescendo of screams—

And then once again…it was all gone, just like that.

“Why are you doing this to me?” I sobbed; I really wished that he would just stop torturing me.

“You already know the reason why, norónhkhwa,” he murmured, kissing my neck while he continued to finger me. “But you are a stubborn one—your pride is something that needs to be broken down, and I will be the one to humiliate you.”

Before I could retaliate, he had completely claimed my mouth all the while his digits pushed harder onto my button. My screams became muffled as he captured my tongue and suckled it. I wanted to clutch onto him, tell him to go faster with his movements, but I couldn’t since I was bound by the wretched rope dart! All I could do was wrap my legs around him in hope that I would be able to deepen the sensation I was feeling between my thighs. But the minute I did that, he released his hold onto me yet again.

Tearing his lips away from mine and shoving my legs aside, he announced, “You are not allowed to have your cake and eat it, too.”

Much to my surprise, I showcased him a visage of despair as my prideful reserve started to crumble. “P-please, please…” I sobbed. “I need it…”

Connor beamed then pulled me into a sitting position. “If you want it, then you will have to take care of my needs first,” he stated.

“What?” I spat with bewilderment. “You need to stop being so vague.”

Connor raised his brows in a curious way then reiteratively pointed to his prick. “Suck,” he commanded.

My jaw dropped—was he—was he trying to make me his subordinate or what!? Either way, I must admit that there was something alluring in the way he was commanding me…

While I was lost in my thoughts, I didn’t notice him curl the long end of the rope dart around his knuckles and use it to yank me forward. I yelped when it happened, my face landing squarely onto his bulge. I glanced up and gasped at what he recently did. However, all I saw was that ever present cocky gleam on his face. I simply huffed then stared at his prick; ha, I’ll show him…

Grasping his limp appendage with my hands, I did as best as I could to get him all nice and stiff while being confined with the rope dart. He rolled his head back the second I placed my mouth over his tip, oh…but he didn’t know what was coming…

It was a poor move of him to have me in this position, as I had a bit of an advantage now in being able to tease him. While I took him deeper into my mouth, he grunted and gazed at me, his expression intense. My eyes never left his for I was sure that this would make him go crazy—and I was right. Of course, being the professional that I was, I took him all the way in, making sure to suction his base before slipping back out. But ah, it was not to be left without my tongue slipping across his underside, of course…

I observed him tremor from my sucking of his thick cock and I inwardly smirked. How pitiful. Taking his foreskin into my hands, I pulled them over his knob-end until it could be pulled no more. There was still some extra skin over his head, so I delicately pinched it with my fingers and stuck my tongue between it and his head. Then, I swept my tongue round and round, causing the man to sigh in satisfaction.

I made myself more comfortable on the bed by kneeling on all fours. Next, I proceeded to suck on his bell-end while my palms work on his shaft and nuts. I made sure to pay special attention to all the sensitive parts of his head, gently pushing my tongue onto his slit and sliding it back and forth before swirling my tongue around his crown and ridge. He was squirming now and whimpered when I flicked the thin band of flesh that connected his knob-end to his shaft. I knew this would make him melt.

Just was I was beginning to enjoy this, he growled, “Enough!” and forcibly pushed my head away from his cock. I was shocked; he had become a lot more aggressive than I thought. Usually he would be obeying my commands and mewling like the good little pet he was.

Before I could question him why he wanted me to stop, he flung me around until my buttocks were facing him. I gasped, turning my head to gaze at him as best as I could. I observed him kissing my arse—well, it seemed like I got my wish after all—and kneading it roughly. I was getting wet just experiencing him handle me in this way.

Without warning, he hauled me on all fours. Oh my goodness! Rear entry on the first try!? I glanced back and saw that he was preparing to enter me, his prick standing mighty and proud just like he was. All of my haughty resolve dissolved the moment I locked eyes with his—he really wasn’t joking when he said that he was going to get his retribution, for there was a wanton determination in his features. Clutching my hips, he positioned his weapon adjacent to my entrance. I had to bite my lip from the feeling; although it wasn’t much, it felt good just to feel his bell-end resting against my folds. In fact, this was the first time I was feeling his cock since I never allowed him penetration. I deliberately kept on teasing him about it so that he would be ready when the day came for him to do so—except that I wanted to be the one to control it so as to let him know that as a teacher, I still had authority in the way I wanted my climaxes to go.

Yet here I was in an absolute switch of authority, in bondage by a rope dart—and on _all fours_ , nonetheless—as if I was going to be made his bitch tonight—

I hitched a breath the instant I felt Connor slide into me—it was oh so painfully slow yet the sensation was so exquisite. I never would have imagined that he would be this thick, and the ridges on his shaft felt so amazing against my moist inside that I whined from the simple yet powerful sensation of it all.

The assassin grunted in approval then sprawled himself all over my back. He snaked an arm around my waist while the other massaged my soft bottom. I strained my neck to glance at him and saw that there was this wolfish grin on his face.

“What are you grinning about!?” I spat even in the midst of my arousal. Again with that annoying attitude—the nerve of him!

“I feel like I have done this before,” he purred. He tugged on my earlobe with his teeth before continuing, “In fact, I already have.”

“What in heaven’s name are you—” for a split second, he slid his cock out then slammed it right back into me, roughly hitting my interior and having me scream for more. He did it anew, gliding back then slamming forward, repeating this several times until he was able to build up a steady tempo. It hurt a bit, but the pleasure was more intense than the pain so I couldn’t care less—besides, being the more experienced one around here, I don’t mind a little pain every now and then …

The pain did subside as Connor adjusted his penetration so that the angle was a little more comfortable. His movements were shallower this time although still enough to satisfy me since he was so big. There was this spot deep inside me that he would hit perfectly every time his cock came ramming right in, and I would yowl as it felt so good. My elbows were even shaking to the point where I wasn’t able to hold myself up anymore.

I felt the assassin pull my head up by roughly tugging on my hair, and it hurt until he let go. He cradled my neck with his palm and demanded “Stay up.”

“I—I’m trying,” I whined. Damn, just moments ago, he was a mere beta pup. Now he was really acting dominant, as if to assure me that he was the alpha around here and that I would definitely be made his bitch by the time he was done with me.

“That is not good enough,” he voiced in a low and menacing way. “I need you to stay up all the way until I am finished.”

He slapped my arse, instigating me to yelp in shock—just—how dare he did that! I glared at him, yet my expression contorted into one of torment the minute he let go of my neck and instead put his fingers on my swollen pink nub. He furiously played with it while he kneaded my buttocks with his other hand, nails digging into my flesh. I whimpered from the pain and pleasure that it gave me, my own hips moving now in accordance to his rhythm so that I could reach my climax. I was close, so close until he just had to totally let go me for the umpteenth time now, and I whined from the immediate loss of sensation.

Even though he wanted me to support myself on my limbs, I wasn’t able to as I dipped my head onto the mattress and hid underneath my forearms.

“If you want your release, all you have to do is say the magic word,” Connor susurrated into my ear, one hand tracing my neck while the other ever so lightly touched my pearl.

I would have been irritated at how he was using my own words against me had it not been for my desperation. Damn it, I knew what he wanted and I was—without a doubt now—going to give it to him. “Please, Ratonhnhaké:ton…” I sobbed, utterly humiliated and broken down. There was no more trace of hubris left in me as my desire to wholly surrender to him took over me. I gazed at him with despair and mumbled, “I _need_ you…”

He sprawled his torso onto mine for the second time and nuzzled my neck. “And just how much do you need me?” he purred, the tone of his voice making me melt beyond belief. I think I might have died by simply listening to his commanding speech.

He prompted me to speak by teasing my wet folds, and I uttered with a breathy moan, “All of you—so badly—j-just…do as you wish…I am yours to command…”

“Good girl,” he mumbled. With one swift motion, he flipped me over and adjusted my position so that I was diagonally facing the headboard. Next, he raised my arms over my head as he began to tie a part of the rope dart around one of the poles of the four-poster bed. He tugged on the dart end to make sure it was secure, and sure enough, I wasn’t able to move from my place. This made me anxious yet excited at the same time as it had been quite a while since I was dominated this way. I eyed Connor with anticipation as he reentered me and put my legs together. He rested them on his shoulder and hoisted me slightly off the mattress. In one smooth move, he slid out then pushed in—gently this time—gradually building up a pace. Every time he went back in that unhurried but deep manner, he would hit this spot somewhere in the innermost anterior area of my wall, and it felt so amazing that I moaned loudly every time he did it. Never in my life had I felt wetter as I did now, and I craved more of this marvelous sensation by showcasing him a look of approval.

He grunted and went faster now, causing me to utter all kinds of voluptuous noises. I observed him close his eyes and throw his head back, moaning and panting each time he thrust vigorously. He rolled his head forward and glowered as he repeatedly rammed me. I had to look away as his expression was too much to handle—damn, he was unleashing all of his weapons in his arsenal now. I mean, he was giving me looks that could kill, for crying out loud!

He unceremoniously let go of my legs and changed his position to one that put him at an acute angle, my thighs spread apart now. He put one over his left shoulder and the other on the right, leaning further forward until my lower extremities could no longer bend. Subsequently, he resumed thrusting at that same tempo, the intensity building up steadily. Our pants and moans intermingled, and it wasn’t long until I was close to the peak. I tried to make my hips meet his and match his movements but to no budge; he had full control of me now.

“Look at me,” he ordered.

I did as he told me to, seeing that the lady-killer glare he had earlier was still there on his face. I wanted to die right there and then, but even he wouldn’t let me do that! I must seem like a fool to him now, melting under his gaze and acting like a pitiful servant to his will. There was a glimmer of wantonness and fieriness in those dark brown depths of his and I couldn’t help but gape in awe. Has heaven sent me an angel? No, this was no angel—what was hovering over me was a _sex god_.

He must have caught my air of surprise as there was now a glint of superiority in his eyes, and there was nothing I could do but gawp like the buffoon that I was. If his mission was to command and conquer, then so be it—he could take me and make me his slave for all I care—there was no resisting that seductive, powerful mien of his.

He pounded harder now, my cries becoming more vulgar as I edged closer to climax. He breathed heavier and ceaselessly pummeled into me. And then, I absolutely became undone, the flood breaking through my barriers and unleashing a tidal wave of bliss within me. I gave my god the most powerful scream I could bellow and squeezed my eyes shut as pleasurable wave after pleasurable waves took me in.

“Open your eyes,” he growled. “And keep them open.”

I obeyed him, doing my best to make eye contact even as I drowned in the maelstrom of ecstasy. It was hard to see him as my vision became clouded, for all I could see were stars exploding behind my eyes.

The last few moments were ones that I was able to capture only half-consciously as I blacked out from my orgasm. I could hear Connor grunting and groaning as he pounded into me even though I was no more. He was set on coming after me, his breathing almost as erratic as his thrusting was now. I mustered the effort to peek at him as I wanted to see this for myself, and boy was it a glorious view. Before I knew it, he was already coming inside me, his hot load filling up my opening as he emitted the most vocal roar I ever heard from him. I had to admit, there was something so erotic in the way he was acting—to see him behave in the most primal fashion was a sight to relish.

His pace was sluggish now as the last of his seed deposited into my womb, and he collapsed onto me, thoroughly spent.

None of us moved; instead, we simply listened to each other’s ragged breathing come to a standstill. After a while, Connor initiated pecking me from my chest all the way up to my cheek until he finally landed on my lips. I gleamed and kissed him back. He gently tugged on my lips before letting go and whispering, “Konnorónhkhwa.”

My expression immediately went soft as I knew what he uttered “I love you, too, Ratonhnhaké:ton,” I replied in return.

Even after all that kinkiness, he was still quite the angel. I saw the faintest smile appear on his features, and he hugged me tightly as he rested his head on my bosom. If I wasn’t tied up, I would have played with his hair…

In fact, I was about to ask him to free me until he interjected,“How…how did I do? Did I satisfy you?”

I raised my eyebrows, amused that after all that assertiveness he showcased, he was still a bit insecure about his performance. “Seems like my little pup has grown into a wolf,” I remarked jokingly.

Connor didn’t say anything, instead merely flashing me a smirk.

In returned, I exhibited a curious expression and inquired, “Now tell me—when did you become amazing and where did you learn it?”

“I told you, it was from a place that is far beyond your imagination,” he stated as he rested his head onto the crook of my neck.

“And just what is this place? A brothel?” I interrogated; I was getting annoyed again at his vague statements. “If it was another mistress that taught you then I would surely dump your arse for infidelity.”

Connor chuckled and shook his head. “Why would I ever do such a thing? You know that my loyalty is to you and only you.”

“Very well then. If that is the case then would you just tell me in a direct way what this place is that you’re talking about?”

“I am not sure if you would even believe me if I told you.”

“Oh for the love of God, Connor, just say it!”

He stared at me and sighed. Sitting up into a cross-legged position, he explained, “Do you remember when I was absent for a time in order to help out Commander Washington with a task?”

“Yes, what of it?” I asked.

“Well, he found this object—a ‘golden apple’ of some sorts—and it was cursed.”

“Apple?”

“Yes. The minute I touched it, I was transported to another world.”

I was baffled at what he was telling me and doubted him a little. “Hogwash,” I spat. “You know I don’t believe in such sorcery.”

Connor scratched his head and sighed for the second time. “I know you would not believe me,” he said, shrugging. “Regardless, the item was no ordinary ‘apple’. It seemed advanced, for it was a sphere made out of gold metal.”

“Hm, I see. So what was it? A device that gave you hallucinations?”

“You could say that. Anyway, it transported me to time when all that we knew was not what we saw of it. Washington became mad, instead overthrowing the British crown in favor that he rules the colonies by himself. The people did not want another King George, yet they received another—and a more tyrannical one, for that matter.”

I knitted my brows and questioned, “What does this have to do with me? Or with you becoming experienced all of a sudden for that matter?”

Connor displayed a wry smile. “Well, I took down the tyranny and along the way…found you and…uhmm…”

My mouth was agape as I became stunned at what I was listening to. “And…?”

He rubbed the back of his neck and reluctantly responded, “…We mated.”

I scrunched my face and mimicked his behavior. “So you’re saying that you met me in this alternate universe and were able to gain the upper hand because we rutted like animals.”

“T-that is correct,” Connor sputtered. He twiddled his thumbs and mumbled, “Uhm…b-but it happened more than once.”

I still gawped at him stupidly, my bewilderment refusing to cease. “If this all really happened then how come I don’t remember?” I interrogated.

“Well, that is because the Apple only affects those who touch it—only me and Washington had awareness that the world we were experiencing was not reality,” Connor answered as he pressed his lips together and continued to twiddle his thumbs.

At this point, I just had to release an aggravated breath and roll my eyes hard. “Connor, I don’t know what kind of drugs you’re taking, but whatever it is, you need to lay it off.”

“Uhm…” he mumbled, refusing to look at me now. “I—I drank tea that gave me hallucinations.”

Squinting, I hissed, “I knew it! You were taking drugs behind my back, weren’t you!? All this nonsense talk about apples and mad kings—they were all caused by your dabbling with bad medicine!”

“Sort of—but I can assure you that it was not bad,” Connor replied. He let out a tired breath and scratched his head, saying, “Never mind. It is all too complicated to explain to you.”

I solely scowled at him, displeased with his actions. “Connor, if you were taking bad medicine then I have every right to be concerned.”

In a flash, he was hovering over me, his face mere centimeters from mine. He had a menacing air to him as he rumbled, “I can assure you that the tea of the Willow tree is sacred and not one that should be drunk freely. I drank it for personal reasons.”

I blinked at sudden change of behavior. When he was serious, he really wasn’t one to mess with. “Fair enough. So what were those reasons?”

Leering, he purred, “One, to take down the toughest of my enemies. Two—” he lifted himself off me and began undoing the knot he created on one of poles of his four-poster bed. Afterwards, he then curled the loose end of the rope dart around his fist and yanked me up. I yelped as I tumbled forward and fell face flat onto the mattress. Resting his body onto mine, he spread my legs apart and started playing with my folds—“to become a master in bed.”

I gasped, utterly shocked at what he was proposing. He did all of this solely to gratify me and _my God_ was he going to do it for another round! I tried to glance at him but was cut off by his nibbling on my ear, and I moaned as he commenced teasing my nub again. Oh gosh, by the time he was absolutely done with me for the night, I would be nothing but puddle. I had to hand it to him; he really did make a point when he said that he’d get his retribution. In fact, I wouldn’t mind for while if we switched authorities and have him be the master of my bed…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 ‘love’ in Mohawk/Kanien'kéha

**Author's Note:**

> 1 ball  
> 2 'Thank you'


End file.
